Sur-purr-rise!
by PrettyKitty Luvs U
Summary: Marinette was just having a normal day when— well, it wasn't normal any more.
1. I live a life, it's full of fun

**A\N: Inspired by the song 'Everything You Do' by M2M. I think it purr-fectly explains Marinette's feelings.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following characters.**

* * *

Being a superhero isn't an easy job. You've got to fight villains, save your loved ones and try not to cause to much havoc when you're in battle. But it gets slightly harder when you have to manage as being a normal teen with a _not-so-normal_ life.

The way Marinette Dupain-Cheng does it is simply marvelous.

Or rather _miraculous_.

As much as she loves being Ladybug and having Chat Noir at her side, she sometimes wishes for a normal day. A day when there would be no akuma rummaging through Paris, when Hawkmoth decided to go on hibernation— _did moths even hibernate?_ — when she would relax and gossip with her best friend.

Luckily, she thinks that today was that day. There was nothing strange happening and for once, Chloé hasn't bothered her yet.

So yes, today seems like a good day.

"Girl, did you see this yo-yo I made?!" Ayla smirks proudly, holding out a familiar red and black polka dotted yo-yo.

Marinette smiles, taking the object from her. "Wow, Ayla. Did you really make this?" She touches the yo-yo's string, amused to feel that it's strong.

Not as strong her magical one but _strong_.

"Yeah!" Ayla answers, "Me and Nino are gonna cosplay as Ladybug and Chat Noir."

A smile curls the ends of Marinette's lips and she's about to respond when Nino's voice interrupts her. "Cool, isn't it, Marinette?" He asked excitedly.

The bluenette turns towards him but her heart leaps on seeing that Adrien is standing right beside him. The blonde's gaze meets hers, and he offers a friendly smile.

Marinette swears her heart just fluttered.

"Y-yeah, Nino. It's r-really cool." She stammers, trapping her tongue between her teeth as she tries to gather herself.

"I know, right?!" Nino grins, looking over at Adrien. "I even made Chat Noir's staff!"

Adrien eyes the staff in Nino's dark hands with interest, green eyes twinkling as the staff elongates a few inches when Nino pushes a small button.

"I think you can fool the real Chat Noir with this staff, Nino." Adrien pats his best friend's back.

And all of a sudden, the doors are thrown open, startling everyone as a group of masked men come barging in. They have guns in their hands, all clothed in black.

"Alright," One of them yells, "Hand off Chloé Bourgeois to us and no one gets hurt!"

The word kidnappers comes to Marinette's mind.

Everyone's gazes settles on Chloé, the blonde letting out a dramatic shriek as she presses her back against the lockers, pure horror on her face.

A kidnapper advances towards Chloé who's still busy in screaming death threats.

Now as much as Marinette dislikes Chloé, she still doesn't want her to get kidnapped. Yes, Chloe is a bully, a narcissistic, rude, mean and arrogant but Marinette still can't see her in pain.

Sometimes it sucks being the good guy.

A yo-yo whips forward, string lassoing around the kidnapper's leg and suddenly he's thrown into the side wall.

That friendly shine in Marinette's eyes is gone, instead it's replaced by a glitter of bravery and seriousness. Ayla finds her jaw hitting the floor as Marinette whirls the yo-yo she had made with such expertise, that for a moment everyone mistakes her as Ladybug.

"Wrong move, kid!" Another kidnapper hisses, ready to pull the trigger.

Adrien swiftly snatches the staff from Nino, moving with spectacular speed and slams the staff's end into the man's stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

He steps beside Marinette, twirling the staff between his fingers as both of them send murderous glare towards the kidnappers.

The next minutes are absolutely wild, the school watching in awe as Marinette and Adrien start beating the kidnappers, both of them so agile and strong as if they have been doing this for a living.

No one asks or says anything as the kidnappers are all beaten and bruised, lying out cold on the tiled floor.

Marinette tugs a strand of blue hair behind her ear, Adrien wiping a drop of sweat off his brow. The two turn towards each other, faces lit up with victorious smirks. They curl their right hands into tight fists and then surprise everyone by sharing a fist bump.

 _"Pound it!"_

And then suddenly, it hits them like a brick.

The two stare at each other with pure shock, Adrien's emerald eyes as wide as marbles and Marinette's heart promising to burst out of her chest because of the events that had just occurred.

Well, wasn't this a surprise?


	2. It keeps me sharp, and on the run

The clock stops ticking for a few minutes, Marinette still lost in those bright green orbs. Adrien continues staring at her and she suddenly sees the resemblance between him and Chat Noir. The blonde hair, the green eyes, the flawless tan skin and the perfect physique. Every piece of the puzzle falls into place.

In her mind, she puts him in the tight black leather suit and indeed, that's her flirty kitten.

So basically, let's get this _straight,_ Marinette.

You _like_ Adrien.

Adrien _is_ Chat Noir.

It means you like _Chat Noir_.

The realization settles inside her but she feels slightly strange because she's always seen Chat as her trusted partner. Her close friend that she mostly spends time with when they're saving Paris.

Which they do _practically_ every day, mind you.

So _how_ is it she hasn't noticed this before? _Why_ hasn't she realized that the boy of her dreams is actually a partner of her alter ego? More importantly, how on earth has she realized this _now_?

The answer comes to her very easily as her bluebell eyes sweep over the staff in his hand and then the yoyo clutched in her fist.

 _Aaaand_ she wants to bang her head against a wall.

 _Great_ , Marinette, _just great_. You just showed everyone that you're Ladybug. You could've beat those kidnappers outside of school but _noooooo_ , you just had to reveal that you're Paris's most famous superhero whom Hawkmoth wants dead.

I applaud to you, Miss. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Sometimes, Marinette hates the little scolding voice in her head.

She turns to the moment at hand, her gaze coming over to Adrien only to find him still staring at her, his well shaped jaw hanging. She then looks over to the rest of the people around them, swallows and shoots them a tight smile.

And suddenly, a clap breaks out from someone's hands, everyone twisting around to see Nathaniel clapping, a shy smile adorning his lips. It doesn't take time as the the gears in all of their head start functioning again and they all too, began applauding and hooting.

 _"Marinette! Adrien! Marinette! Adrien! Marinette! Adrien!"_

They all are cheering, shouting both of their names with excitement. The only one who isn't doing so is Chloé, the rich blonde still pressed against the lockers and looking at Marinette like she wants to spit on her but she can't as if she's afraid that Marinette will knock her out with a mere yoyo.

Breath getting caught in her lungs, Marinette smiles gently, clasping her hands behind her back as they all continue cheering and clapping. Though she blinks, cheeks warming up as a faint _'m'lady_ ' escapes from Adrien's lips but she acts like she didn't hear it, ignoring how he still stands frozen beside her.

She needs to get her thoughts cleared.

 _(MIRACULOUS)_

Thankfully, they all leave school early because of the kidnapping session. A number of police cars are around the building, Sabrina's father engaged in a conversation with the principal as his men pick up the unconscious forms of the masked men. And to make things even more complex, the news reporters are there as well.

Silently stepping on the sidewalk, Marinette releases a heavy sigh, feeling relieved that nobody had noticed her leaving.

"Tikki's gonna be so mad," She mumbles, sapphire eyes looking upwards and meeting the dark black clouds hovering above her.

Something wet falls on her nose and soon it's raining.

Marinette swallows again, straightening her shoulders and letting out a puff of air from between her lips as if it would get all her thoughts cleared.

She only walks a few steps when she hears someone calling her name.

 _"Marinette!"_

That voice sounded familiar; familiar enough to send chills down her spine and she swiftly twists around, heart leaping up to her throat as her eyes spot Adrien running towards her.

He has a black umbrella in his hand, his wet sunny locks sticking to his forehead as he runs towards her. It reminds her of their first encounter, sending butterflies fluttering through her stomach.

"Marinette!" He yells again and then she realizes that he's gotten closer to her.

Without thinking much, Marinette breaks into a run, heart hammering in her chest as she increases her pace. She cranes her neck to look back, Adrien blinking at her with surprise, his eyes asking her the silent question that why is she running away from him.

The French-Asian girl chews on her bottom lip, not wanting to answer. But her eyes widen as a flash of determination lights up Adrien's wet face and he miraculously increases his pace too, chasing her.

"Marinette, _please_!" He shouts out, pleading. "I just wanna talk to you!"

Her heart clenches in her chest and she imagines that Chat Noir is chasing Ladybug.

She shakes her head, water splashing beneath her pink sneakers and clouds thundering above her. She makes her way to the road, still ahead of Adrien. Then his shout fills her ears.

"Marinette, watch out!"

For a second, she doesn't understand what he means but when she sees the upcoming bus, she gets the idea.

Digging his heels into the sidewalk, Adrien comes to a sudden halt, eyes widening to the size of frying pans as he watches Marinette push herself onto her fingers tips before flipping over the bus in a very elegant manner that he knows only his lady can accomplish.

Her fleets hitting the other side of the sidewalk, water splashes all around her but Marinette doesn't have time to think about her wet clothes so she bolts forward, leaving behind a dazzled blonde model.

Feeling that she had finally lost him, the blunette sprints around the corner of an alleyway. She throws herself against the cold wall, chest heaving as rain falls over her small figure. A sudden dash of pink catches her eye and she feels like crying.

"Oh, Tikki!" She presses herself more into the wall, "How can I be so _reckless_? I can't believe I gave myself away!"

Her kwami offers a gentle smile, floating closer to her face. "It's alright, Marinette. Maybe they didn't find out."

"You didn't see Ayla, Tikki! Her face read the fact that she found out that I'm Ladybug! And Adrien... _Oh_ , Tikki! He's—He's Chat Noir! I couldn't even talk to him!"

Marinette lets out a whimper, hoping that her kwami couldn't see the tears because of the rain.

"Marinette," Tikki begins softly, "Everything will be alrig—"

Not knowing why her kwami had paused, Marinette's gaze follows at what Tikki was staring at and soon, the bluenette found herself gazing at the enormous television screen on a building.

A picture of her and Adrien was on it, a look of bravery sparkling in their eyes. It seemed like a photo taken during their fight with the kidnappers.

The headlines read: _MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG AND ADRIEN AGRESTE, TWO BRAVE TEENAGERS WHO SAVED MR. BOURGEOIS'S DAUGHTER AND THE ENTIRE SCHOOL. ARE THESE TWO THE FAMOUS LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR?_

Marinette wants to faint.


	3. When evil comes, I'll find a way

The news is everywhere; spreading like fire all across Paris. Even some videos are released, leaked from the school's security cameras, every screen showing a dark haired girl and a blonde boy fighting bravely against a group of masked robbers, both of their tactics similar to France's superheros.

Nerves are twisting in Marinette's stomach as she runs forward, blue hair plastered to her forehead. Her clothes are all wet because the rain keeps on coming hard and fast, but she's thankful as it makes her appearance slightly unfamiliar to the people passing by.

She can hear her heart drumming in her ears, but she remembers the warmth of Tikki's small hand on her cheek, assuring her that everything will be alright soon.

A lump gets stuck in her throat as she finally reaches the bakery, heavy breaths leaving her lips as her chest heaves. She leans forward, placing her hands on her kneecaps and sucking in a deep breath, calming her wild thoughts.

Wet fingers reach ahead, Marinette twisting the golden knob of the glass door. The bell rings above her head, its cheery jiggling sound not easing her anxiety as she steps inside, shutting the door silently behind her.

She breaths, squeezing her eyes shut and leaning back, hands moving upwards and palms pressing against the chest of her white shirt.

She feels her heart beating, fast and unsteady.

Her bluebell eyes flutter open, blinking back an onslaught of hot tears before she lets out a strangled sob. " _Maman!_ " She gasps, stumbling towards the kitchen. " _Papa!_ "

All she wants to do is cry. She wants her mother's soft kisses and her father's warm hugs, both of them murmuring that everything will be fine soon. That there's nothing to be worried about. This is all nothing but a terrible nightmare, it'll be gone when she wakes up.

She sniffs, a hand still on her chest as she staggers through the kitchen's door. But then she pauses, staring with watery eyes because her parents are tied up, gags pushed into both of their mouths which they are muffling against, their expressions terrified.

"So looks like Ladybug finally made it home,"

A voice speaks out, cold and steely.

Marinette blinks, the tears in her eyes long gone. Instead, they're replaced by a furious fire, her jaw tightly clenched as a man steps infront of her, half of his face covered by a black mask quite like his fellows who stand beside her slumped parents, gray rifles in their grasps.

"What do you want?" Marinette grinds out, her hands gripping the door frame.

The man before her chortles, "Now what would I want from a girl that has magical powers?" He sneers beneath the mask, his onyx black eyes narrowing at her ears.

"Give me those earrings," he demands, Marinette's blood boiling as one of the men behind him presses the nuzzle of a rifle to her mother's temple.

Marinette steels her emotions, straightening up. "Don't hurt them," Her hands move up to her ears, gently tugging at her earlobe.

Suddenly, a pink blur shoots out from her purse, Tikki biting down hard on the man's nose who stands beside her mother. Marinette doesn't waste a second; bolting forward and kneeing the leader in the stomach.

As he bents in pain, her elbow comes crashing down on his shoulder before she claps a hand around his wrist, pivoting on her heel and sending him soaring into the man on her father's left.

The two tumble into the stoves behind, groaning as she skips towards her parents. Tikki hovers over her head as she lowers herself on her knees, plucking the gags out of their mouths. She quickly starts removing the ropes around their wrists and ankles.

"Maman, Papa, I'm so sorry," She apologizes, adrenaline pumping through her veins. "It's my fault you're in this mess. I'm so, so sorr—"

A click is heard, causing a gnawing feeling in her stomach as she twists around, eyes wide as marbles as the man Tikki took down is up again, blood dripping down his nose as he glares murderously, cocking the rifle in her direction.

His finger is ready to pull the trigger, but the window beside him breaks into a number of shards of glass, a black figure leaping in and knocking the man aside.

Marinette spots a black tail, her heart bouncing up to her throat because Chat Noir stands there, casting a glare to the men lying unconscious on the tiled floor before his mossy green eyes land on her, his muscles tensing up beneath the tight black suit.

"Ladybug?" He questions, voice warm but unsure. "Are you alright?"

She is anything but alright.


End file.
